Our Promises
by Yamato Tachibana
Summary: Cerita tentang janji 12 tahun antara Naruto dengan teman masa kecilnya yang membuat janji untuk 12 tahun kedepan tentang cinta mereka , pantengin aja fic ini walaupun GJ wkwkwk Bad summary dari author ( )


**OUR PROMISES**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING! : Sifat charanya mungkin OOC bakal banyak typo di cerita ini hehehehe, dapet ide dadakan maklumi kalo story linenya kecepetan ataupun amburadul akibat jarang bikin fic lagi akibat draft di laptop ilang gegara install ulang *authornya malah curhat**

 **PAIRING : NARUxSAKU slight NARUxHINA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE dan HUMOR yang mungkin garing heheheh**

 **RATE : T aja deh main aman kalo main kasar cian nanti**

 **Happy Read Minna ^^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Promises**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hua cerita dongengnya kasihan ya Naruto-kun si putri ditinggal sama si pangerannya huaaaa…."

"Emang iya ….-chan coba aku liat sini buku dongengnya…"

"Nih liat, kasihan kan putrinya Naruto-kun si pangerannya jahat! Putrinya kok ditinggalin huaa"

"Iyaaa kasihan putrinya ….-chan, bukunya aku ambil buat ganti ceritanyaa biar kamu ga sedih…"

"Bukunya ngapain kamu ambil Naruto-kun jangann nanti rusaaakk…"

"Udah liat aja, nih aku tulis si pangeran ga pergi, si pangeran ngajak si putri menikah terus hiii…."

Tiiit Tiiit Tiiit

Sial wekernya malah bunyi, mimpi itu lagi dan adegan itu lagi, kenapa sekarang aku sering mimpi kejadian 12 tahun dulu sih… mimpi yang selalu muncul ditiap tidurku mimpi akan kenangan kecilku dulu selalu terjadi beberapa hari ini.

"Naru chan bangun udah jam 7 sekarang cepet mandi kalo ga kepingin telat sekolah terus sarapan sama Tou-san mu"

"Haiii Kaa-chan, aku sudah bangun beberapa menit tadi, gaa usah teriak teriak aku denger kok Kaa-chan dan aku bakal mandi walaupun ga disuruh.."

Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto berumur 17 tahun untuk tahun ini, yaa kalian tau siapa yang teriak teriak tadi… itu Kaa-chanku Uzumaki Kushina orang paling berkuasa dirumah ini, aku adalah anak tunggal dari orang tuaku ini Tou-sanku bernama Namikaze Minato, kalian bingung ya kenapa Kaa-chan tidak memakai nama Namikaze? Katanya sih dia ogah pake marga dari Tou-san kan marga Tou-san itu marga orang kaya dan terkenal di Konoha City ini jadinya Kaa-chan ga mau heheheh. Oh iya aku sekarang kelas 11 di Konoha High School sekolah negeri di Konoha city ini.

"Naru chan cepat kebawah sarapanmu keburu dingin nanti…"

"Matte Kaa chan aku masih pake seragam ini, iya aku turun habis ini…"

"Cepat Naru chan…"

"Aku kebawah Kaa chan aku kebawah.. mana roti sarapanku aku mau langsung berangkat.."

"Ini roti coklat panggang kesukaanmu Naru chan…"

"Kaa chan jangan panggil aku Naru chan aku ga suka… kayak cewek aja…"

"Itu panggilan sayang buat kamu..."

"Udah ah aku berangkat..."

"Hati hati Naru chan..."

Hah Kaa chan ku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu aku kan malu kalo ketahuan teman temanku... oh iya aku kalo berangkat sekolah suka jalan kaki dari pada naik mobil pribadi yang disediain oleh Tou-san, Tou-san udah nyuruh pake itu mobil mhehehehe. Rutinitas berlari jika pergi kesekolah ini ga ada habisnya hehehehe tapi seru, ada satu alasan khusus kenapa aku ga suka pake mobil... soalnya ga bisa liat Hinata chan /blush/ iya ga bisa liat malaikat itu.

"O...oha..ohayou... Uzumaki-san"

"Ohayou Hyuuga-san, kesiangan juga bangunnya ? tumben kesiangan nih kamunya hehehhe..."

"I..iya aku kesiangan juga Uzumaki-san... anoo uzu Uzumaki-san panggil aja Hinata jangan Hyuuga"

"Eee...eh baa...ba..baik anooo Hinata-chan, panggil pake nama depan aja kalo gitu..." sial mukaku merah banget ini pastinya, ah mimpi apa semalem ini guaa... (Author: lu mimpi kejadian 12 tahun lalu kampret #geplak pala naruto. Naruto : kampretlu author, minggir sana lu hush hush)

"A...aaa...hh.. iya Naruto-kun... /blush/ a...aaayooo kita lanjut ke sekolah aja udah hampir telat" aaa Naruto kun pakai chan dibelakang namaaku... /blush/ akuuu ga kuat lagiii kyaaaa.

"Eh iya ayo lanjut aja Hinata chan..."

Hening... cukup hening... ini beneran hening...

Naruto sama Hinata diem dieman ga ada satu patah kata lagi yang keluar dari dua cecunguk ini. Mereka bener bener canggung gara gara saling panggil nama depannya. Keheningan ini terjadi tetep aja sampai mereka digerbang KHS gegara Naruto..

BRAKKK... BRUKKK... Naruto ditabrak lari sama cewe yang punya kekuatan kayak cowo yang sukses bikin si Kepala duren jatuh di depan gerbang KHS.

"Aw...kampret... sialaan woiii luu jangan lari woiii liat guaaa jatuhh ini"

"Ahhh...maaf gua buru buru nih, maaafff! Gua mau nemuin kepala sekolah soalnya" jawab cewe jadi jadian itu.

"Anooo... Naruto kun kamu gapapa? Si...sini aku bantu berdiri"

"Gapapa Hinata chan, makasih... sialan emang itu cewe jadi jadian..." Naruto akhirnya berdiri sambil bersihin debu yang nempel di celananya. Dan dengan muka bete lanjutin jalannya sampe ke kelas.

Di kelas Naruto masih nampangin muka betenya sampe sampe temen temennya bingung kenapa (Author: whahahahaha nistanya dirimu udah kena apes... Naruto : kampret lu bikin bete aja -_-)

"Oi Rubahahahhahaha, kenapa lu bete gitu hahahhahhaha..." ini Kiba cowo super rese' tapi sahabat gua mulai SMP dulu sifatnya ngeselin tapi dia paling enak buat curhat sama buat hal hal aneh.

"Kampret lu, minggir minggir lu gua bete gegara cewe aneh jadi jadian yang masuk gerbang maen tabrak aja terus lari tanpa minta maaf yang sopan. Bokong gua sakit jadinya elah, kampret banget. Bikin malu aja didepan si Hinata..."

"Wahahha si Rubah nyrocos ga berhenti nih wahahaha, lu berangkat bareng nih sama si Hinata? Mweheheh ada kemajuan nih..."

"Iya nih Kib tadi papasan pas dijalan, jadinya barengan berangkatnya hehehehe"

"Elah mukanya ganti muka bahagia sekarang hahahaha... ngomongin apaan aja tadi lu bedua"

"Gua diem dieman doang kampret, canggung banget..."

"Bisa canggung lu ? wahahaha sok sokan canggung..."

Ini si Kiba resenya mulai lagi kan. Nih anak kalo udah ngeledekin gua ga ada abisnya, pasti bakal lanjut sampe pulang nanti, semoga aja dia ga lanjutin ngeledekin gua lagi. Semoga Kami sama jangan sampe cowo pecinta anjing ini ngeledekin gua.

"Iya bisa lah kampret... lu kira ga bisa apa? Sumpah tadi gua bingung mau ngomonging apaan"

"Ya tanyain aja dia suka apa lah basa basi gitu... lu muka doang yang ganteng otak tetep aja dodol"

"Kan lu rese lagi, males gua ah sono minggat lu tuh si sensei udah mau dateng kayaknya"

"Wahahahah ngambek lagi Rubah... elah masih berhenti di kelas samping juga..."

Oh iya gua lupa kasih tau kalo gua sekelas sama si Kiba, Hinata, Ino di kelas 2-2. Gua berungtung masuk kelas ini gegara ada malaikat hati hohoho...

Srett...

"Ohayou, anak anak"

Serentak para penghuni jawab "Yo man pagi juga...#prak salah ding. Ohayou Kurenai sensei"

"Kita kedatengan teman baru buat kelas ini... ayo silahkan masuk Haruno san..."

"Haii sensei.."

"Ini murid barunya silahkan perkenalkan diri Haruno san"

"Hajimemashite, nama saya Haruno Sakura desu, murid pindahan dari Suna City, yoroshiku"

Inner Naruto : Ah ada murid pindahan... palingan cewe centil ga jelas.

Dan Naruto yang males tiba tiba nengok dan...

 **つずく。。。。**

 **Author note...**

 **Hai minna saya balik lagi nih mweheheheheh ini fic baru dari saya semoga suka yaa. Oh iya maaf kalo kebanyakan dialognya (_ _ ) ini fic yang dapet ide waktu dikamar mandi dan langsung saya realisasikan jadi fic mwheheheh soalnya menurut saya ini cerita bagus buat ditulis. Gatau kalau pas di publish gimana wkwkwk... oh iya maafin juga story linenya kelamaan...**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin Review yaa flames juga boleeh asal membangun yaa ^^b kalo ada yang tanya apdetan ga menentu loh ya heheheh ^^**

 **Wait for your Reviews Minnaaaa ^^**

 **Regards**

 **Author Tampan B) weheheheh**


End file.
